halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Havoc
thumb|Logo for Halloween Havoc used between 1991 and 1995 and 1998 to 1999 Halloween Havoc was a Halloween-themed professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the WCW (formerly the WWF) that came on annually between 1989 and 2000. Surprisingly, The Undertaker, perhaps the most famous Halloween-themed professional wrestler never appeared in these events. Matches Numbers in parentheses indicate the length of the match. Halloween Havoc 1989 Tagline: Settling the Score The very first Halloween Havoc took place on October 28, 1989 in the Philadelphia Civic Center in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. #Tom Zenk vs. Mike Rotunda (13:23) #The Samoan Swat Team vs. The Midnight Express and Steve Williams (18:23) #Tommy Rich vs. The Cuban Assassin (8:29) #The Freebirds vs. The Dynamic Dudes with Jim Cornette (11:28) #Doom with Woman vs. The Steiner Brothers (15:32) #Lex Luger vs. Brian Pillman (16:49) #The Road Warriors with Paul Ellering vs. The Skyscrapers with Teddy Long (11:39) #Ric Flair and Sting vs. The Great Muta and Terry Funk with Gary Hart (23:46) Halloween Havoc 1990 Tagline: Terror Rules the Ring Halloween Havoc 1990 took place on October 27, 1990 in the UIC Pavilion in Chicago, Illinois. #Dark Match: Tim Horner vs. Barry Horowitz (8:35) #Dark Match: Rip Rogers vs. Reno Riggins (3:57) #Tommy Rich and Ricky Morton vs. The Midnight Express with Jim Cornette (20:49) #The Freebirds with Little Richard Marley vs. The Renegade Warriors (17:28) #The Steiner Brothers vs. The Nasty Boys (15:24) #Terry Taylor vs. Bill Irwin (11:47) #Brad Armstrong vs. J.W. Storm (5:04) #The Master Blasters vs. The Southern Boys (7:17) #The Junkyard Dog vs. Moondog Rex (3:15) #Doom vs. Ric Flair and Arn Anderson (18:20) #Stan Hansen vs. Lex Luger (9:30) #Sting vs. Sid Vicious (12:38) Halloween Havoc 1991 Tagline: Chamber of Horrors Halloween Havoc 1991 took place on October 27, 1991 in the UIC Arena in Chattanooga, Tennessee. #El Gigante, Sting, and The Steiner Brothers vs. Abdullah the Butcher, The Diamond Studd, Cactus Jack and Big Van Vader (12:33) #Big Josh and PN News vs. The Creatures (5:16) #Bobby Eaton vs. Terrance Taylor (16:00) #Johnny B. Badd vs. Jimmy Garvin (8:16) #Steve Austin vs. Dustin Rhodes (15:00) #Bill Kazmaier vs. Oz (3:59) #Van Hammer vs. Doug Somers (1:13) #Brian Pillman vs. Richard Morton (12:45) #The WCW Phantom vs. Tom Zenk (1:27) #The Enforcers vs. The Patriots (9:51) #Lex Luger with Harley Race vs. Ron Simmons with Dusty Rhodes (18:59) Halloween Havoc 1992 Tagline: Spin the Wheel, Make the Deal Halloween Havoc 1992 took place on October 25, 1992 in the Philadelphia Civic Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. #Dark Match: Erik Watts and Van Hammer vs. The Vegas Connection (12:00) #Ricky Steamboat defeated Brian Pillman (10:25) #Big Van Vader defeated Nikita Koloff (11:35) #Barry Windham and Dustin Rhodes vs. Steve Williams and Steve Austin (30:00) #Rick Rude with Madusa vs. Masahiro Chono with Hiro Matsuda (22:23) #Ron Simmons with Teddy Long vs. The Barbarian with Cactus Jack (12:41) #Sting vs. Jake "The Snake" Roberts (10:34) Halloween Havoc 1993 Tagline: Spin the Wheel, Make the Deal Halloween Havoc 1993 took place on October 24, 1993 in the Lakefront Arena in New Orleans, Louisiana. This event saw the infamous appearance of The Shockmaster, one of the greatest professional wrestling blunders in pro wrestling history. #Ice Train, Charlie Norris and The Shockmaster vs. Harlem Heat and The Equalizer (9:45) #Paul Orndorff (with The Assassin) vs. Ricky Steamboat (18:35) #Dustin Rhodes vs. Steve Austin (14:23) #The Nasty Boys with Missy Hyatt vs. Marcus Bagwell and 2 Cold Scorpio with Teddy Long (14:38) #Sting vs. Sid Vicious (10:41) #Rick Rude vs. Ric Flair with Terry Taylor as Special Enforcer (19:22) #Vader (with Harley Race) vs. Cactus Jack (15:59) Halloween Havoc 1994 Tagline: The Cage! Revenge! Halloween Havoc 1994 took place on October 23, 1994 in the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. #Main Event Match: Booker T vs. Brian Armstrong #Johnny B. Badd vs. The Honky Tonk Man (10:00) #Pretty Wonderful vs. Stars and Stripes (13:47) #Dave Sullivan vs. Kevin Sullivan (5:17) #Dustin Rhodes vs. Arn Anderson with Col. Robert Parker and Meng (9:50) #Jim Duggan vs. Steve Austin (8:02) #Vader with Harley Race vs. The Guardian Angel (8:17) #The Nasty Boys vs. Terry Funk and Bunkhouse Buck with Col. Robert Parker and Meng (7:56) #Hulk Hogan with Jimmy Hart vs. Ric Flair with Sensuous Sherri (with Mr. T as Special Enforcer) (19:25) Halloween Havoc 1995 Tagline: There's Nowhere to Hide Halloween Havoc 1995 took place on October 29, 1995 in the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. #Main Event Match: Eddie Guerrero vs. Disco Inferno (3:21) #Main Event Match: Paul Orndorff vs. The Renegade (1:22) #Main Event Match: Chris Benoit and Dean Malenko vs. The Blue Bloods (8:41) #Main Event Match: Sgt. Craig Pittman vs. VK Wallstreet (3:37) #Johnny B. Badd vs. Diamond Dallas Page with the Diamond Doll and Max Muscle (17:01) #Randy Savage vs. The Zodiac (1:30) #Kurasawa with Col. Robert Parker vs. Road Warrior Hawk (3:15) #Sabu with The Sheik vs. Mr. JL (3:25) #Lex Luger vs. Meng (13:14) #Sting and Ric Flair vs. Brian Pillman and Arn Anderson (17:09) #Sumo Monster Truck Match: Hulk Hogan vs. The Giant (5:00) #Randy Savage vs. Lex Luger (5:23) #The Giant with The Taskmaster vs. Hulk Hogan with Jimmy Hart (14:30) Halloween Havoc 1996 Tagline: A Night Of Terror And Suspense! Halloween Havoc 1996 took place on October 27, 1996 in the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. #Dark Match: Jim Powers vs. Pat Tanaka. #Dark Match: Psychosis and Juventud Guerrera vs. Damien and Halloween #Dean Malenko vs. Rey Misterio, Jr. (18:32) #Diamond Dallas Page vs. Eddy Guerrero (13:44) #The Giant vs. Jeff Jarrett #Syxx vs. Chris Jericho (9:49) #Lex Luger vs. Arn Anderson (12:22) #Steve McMichael and Chris Benoit with Woman and Debra McMichael vs. The Faces of Fear (9:23) #The Outsiders vs. Harlem Heat with Sister Sherri and Col. Robert Parker (13:07) #Hollywood Hogan vs. Randy Savage (17:37) Halloween Havoc 1997 Tagline: Snap Into The Madness! Halloween Havoc 1997 took place on October 26, 1997 in the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. #Yuji Nagata with Sonny Onoo vs. Último Dragón (9:42) #Chris Jericho vs. Gedo (7:18) #Rey Misterio, Jr. vs. Eddy Guerrero (13:51) #Alex Wright with Debra vs. Steve McMichael (6:31) #Jacqueline vs. Disco Inferno (9:39) #Curt Hennig vs. Ric Flair (13:57) #Lex Luger vs. Scott Hall with Syxx (13:02) #Randy Savage with Miss Elizabeth vs. Diamond Dallas Page (18:07) #Roddy Piper vs. Hollywood Hogan (15:37) Halloween Havoc 1998 Tagline: The Night When Good Battles Evil. Halloween Havoc 1998 took place on October 25, 1998 in the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. #Chris Jericho vs. Raven (7:49) #Dark Match: Wrath vs. Meng (4:23) #Disco Inferno vs. Juventud Guerrera (9:39) #Dark Match: Alex Wright vs. Fit Finlay (5:09) #Dark Match: Perry Saturn vs. Lodi (3:50) #Billy Kidman vs. Disco Inferno (10:49) #Rick Steiner and Buff Bagwell vs. The Giant and Scott Steiner\ (8:24) #Rick Steiner vs. Scott Steiner (5:10) #Scott Hall vs. Kevin Nash (14:19) #Bret Hart vs. Sting (15:03) #Hollywood Hogan vs. The Warrior (14:18) #Goldberg vs. Diamond Dallas Page (10:29) Halloween Havoc 1999 Tagline: The Stuff Nightmares Are Made Of... / When Our Inner Animals Come Out To Play. Halloween Havoc 1999 took place on October 24, 1999 in the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. #Disco Inferno vs. Lash LeRoux (7:35) #Harlem Heat vs. The Filthy Animals and The First Family with Jimmy Hart (5:02) #Eddy Guerrero vs. Perry Saturn (11:12) #Brad Armstrong vs. Berlyn with The Wall (4:23) #Rick Steiner vs. Chris Benoit (12:50) #The Total Package with Elizabeth vs. Bret Hart (7:46) #Sting vs. Hulk Hogan (0:03) #Goldberg vs. Sid Vicious (7:11) #Diamond Dallas Page with Kimberly Page vs. Ric Flair (12:49) #Goldberg vs. Sting (3:08) Halloween Havoc 2000 Tagline: The future of Sports Entertainment is here and now... Halloween Havoc 2000 took place on October 29, 2000 in the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. #The Natural Born Thrillers vs. The Filthy Animals with Konnan and The Boogie Knights (10:06) #Reno vs. Sgt. AWOL (10:50) #The Misfits In Action vs. The Perfect Event (9:23) #The Filthy Animals vs. Shane Douglas and Torrie Wilson (8:38) #Buff Bagwell vs. David Flair (5:37) #Mike Sanders vs. Ernest Miller with Ms. Jones (3rd round 2:00) #Mike Awesome vs. Vampiro (9:49) #General Rection vs. Lance Storm and Jim Duggan with Major Gunns (10:07) #Jeff Jarrett vs. Sting (14:38) #Booker T vs. Scott Steiner with Midajah (13:26) #Goldberg vs. KroniK (3:35) Category:Television